Christmas special alpha and omega
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Merry Christmas to all, this is a Christmas special where their favorite alpha and omega, will star one of the very Christmas stories where someone will learn the meaning of Christmas, made by alpha and omega s lobitaalpha899
1. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special of alpha and omega**

**This is a Christmas special written between lobitaalpha899, and alpha and omega s, hope you like it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

In full Christmas Eve, a small hut stood out in the great white panorama, the snow had created, inside two people waiting were passing merry Christmas, and make a special Christmas to all readers, but they did not know they were going to have some unexpected guests

Author: "Hello everyone, happy holidays, and to celebrate this special time, I decided to make this special, with the help of my girlfriend Catalina"

Catalina: "Hello everyone, and happy holidays"

Humphrey, "and you're starting or" asks the author

Author: "what are you doing here," ask him

Humphrey: "that were going to do a special Christmas without me, right" I said smiling

Author: sighed in defeat, "I think not"

Humphrey: "I know," I said with a victorious smile

Author: "But as you came" asked

Humphrey: "There was a window uninsured" he said smiling

Catalina: then we heard noises watching the door, "who may be" ask

Humphrey: "If, invite some people," I said with a guilty smile

Author: "few are some people" ask him

Humphrey: "obviously my family and some friends," I said

Author: "but your family is very big," said

Humphrey: "I know, but it's a large hut" I said smiling

Author: sigh and I approached the door when I opened it, I saw Kate, Nova, Silver, Star, Tristan, Hope, Reiz, Garth, Lilly, Storm, Snow, Winston, Eve, Blaze, Luna, Hutch, Niky, Daisy, and Katie, "pass" I said politely

Kate: "Thanks" I said as we entered all

Eve: "that took so long to open" asked

Author: "Sorry, I did not expect visits" said

Eve: "better not happen again, otherwise, I really very angry," I said seriously

Author: I nodded nervously

Humphrey: I laughed between teeth to view

Author: "I find it very funny," I said a little annoying

Humphrey: "Yes, a little," I said as I calmed

Catalina: "quiet love, know how," I said affectionately

Author: "I know," I said while smiling

Nova: "we will do" I asked curious

Catalina: I thought for a moment and I suggested, "That such a Christmas stories"

Kate: "sounds very entertaining," I said cheerfully

Reiz: "It's true," I said while smiling

Author: "I think a good idea," I said smiling, "can be helpful, and overtake the book is up there, please," I asked Humphrey pointing to a large bookstore

Humphrey: "as you would do that," asked

Author: "There is a ladder" I said pointing to one side of the shelf

Humphrey: I nodded and bring me to the stairs, and began to pull up the best position

Author: Humphrey reached while the book, I approached a sofa where Catalina and I sat down, while all the others were accommodated in different chairs around us

Humphrey: troubles I started to climb to where the book when I saw it, I took it with my teeth and started to pull, to remove it, but it was much heavier than anticipated ago I started to pull harder when achieve out, smiled, but the book was so heavy, I lost balance and fell to the ground

The vibration of the fall, made all the books that were in the library, they fell

Humphrey: "For me," I said to myself as I watched the books fell

A loud bang was heard throughout the cabin

Catherine: "What was that" ask

Author: "If I had to guess, I'd say it was Humphrey" I said

A few minutes later Humphrey appeared dragging a great book

Kate: "happened to you" I asked to see it all beaten

Humphrey: "I do not want to talk about it," I said before, to give the book to the author, "next time leave it in a less dangerous place," I said seriously

Author, "or you should be more careful"

Humphrey: I rolled my eyes, and said, "Begins with the story better"

Author: I opened the book, but I could not read anything because it was covered in dust and blowing, dusting, but resulted in a great cloud of dust

Garth: all coughed until the dust cloud disappeared, "how long have kept that book," I said

Author: "I do not know, I had forgotten I had it," I said as I shrugged

Humphrey: "Do not think its a bit old story" asked

Author: "They are classic, but I will give a personal touch," I said smiling as he winked, "the first story is called a Christmas story"

Humphrey: "sounds interesting," I said

Author: "A long time ago, to be precise, in 1843, in a city called London" I paused for a moment and said, "This is a little older, a little better modernized" I said while smiling, "this it will be a Christmas story, of alpha and omega"

P.V. normal in history

Author: "Not long ago in Jasper Canada had a herd known as the united herds, was the most joyous and festive time of year where everyone was happy, except for an old wolf, which tried this story, the wolf Tony was known as Scrooge, and he was leader of the pack, but he was not the best leader who has had the herd, it was not even close to it "narrate

Tony: I went to the great cave, where all the food stored, as did every day, as usual five largest and strongest of the pack alphas accompanied me as my personal guards

Humphrey: I left my cave with great joy, because it was the time that I liked in the year, "is a great day, and because it is Christmas," I said cheerfully, when suddenly I saw several alphas quickly approaching, "Happy Christmas "I smiled to them

Wolves continued walking, and as Humphrey was on his way, pushed him and walked

Humphrey: "that rude" said annoyed as I shook my fur snow

Hutch: when I saw Tony and his guards had arrived, quickly ran to greet him, but the ground was frozen, I slipped and fell to the ground, following right to where the guards, "ouch, that hurt" I told my same thing aching

Tony: I motioned to two of the guards to move

Tony way to the big cave, passing on Hutch, without even noticing

Hutch: "That hurt more" I told myself as I tried to get up, but could not, because one of the guards was standing on my tail

Tony: "where is this good for anything, it is already late," I said to myself not to see Hutch close, as it should be

Just then a hungry omega approached Tony, "Sir, I can give only a piece of caribou, I'm starving" asked the hungry omega

Tony: "you think you are, just because it's Christmas, you think with the right to order more food, which I worked so hard to get it," I said upset

"I-I'm, s-s-sorry sir," he said while crying omega

Humphrey: "Hi Tony, should not treat poor omegas, where's your Christmas spirit," I said as he appeared behind the

Tony: "I wonder who coyote" I yelled before leaving

Humphrey: I approached the poor omega and gave him some meat I had with me

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas," said gratefully omega before leaving

Tony: I was about to enter the large cave, when I saw a group of puppies caroling

Daisy: "Hello Mr. Tony, are collecting meat to the hungry wolves want to collaborate" asked tenderly

Tony: I thought for a moment and said seriously, "go before I call some alphas that locked in the cave of punishment"

Daisy: we all afraid and we ran

Tony: when they were running, I saw they had forgotten the little basket where they had meat that had gathered, I smiled to myself and I picked up the basket, "this is really getting meat easily," I said to myself with satisfaction, among the large cave, and I smiled to see all my deposits of meat, but when I went to get close to one of the tanks, slip me a puddle of water that had, while trying to maintain balance dropped the basket, before falling to soil

The basket flew into a pile of caribou meat, and during the crash cart was reached to fill up before running down the battery

Tony: I achieve lift, but when I looked I saw the basket in front came quickly towards me, fails to react before it hit me, and made me fall again, "ouch" I said with pain

The basket went right to enter the cave

Daisy: as soon as I realized I had not the basket, return to the entrance of the cave to look for, when I found I was very happy to see that it was full of meat, "Thanks for saving my basket Mr. Tony" I said cheerfully before leaving

Tony: "Guard, Guard, have been stolen" yell

Garth: was reviewing the wolves take their portions of meat, when listening to Mr Tony calling me, I quickly ran to where he was

When Tony Garth approached, he slipped with the same pool of water, causing it to slip and collided with Tony

Garth: I lift something disoriented when I looked around me note that Mr. Tony was not

Meanwhile below Garth

Tony: "note, rebuke the security guard, but be careful that you do not crush," I said to myself, "get off me, before you degrade to omega" I said upset

Garth: "sorry sir," I said as I got out of the

Tony: just limit myself to him, with an angry look

Garth: I laughed nervously, "I will continue watching the wolves" I said quickly, before running

Tony: rolled my eyes and kept walking, and told all alphas, "this is the busiest time of year, all the wolves are coming for their portion of food, but remember that everyone has a limit, and you must watch not to exceed "I said seriously, suddenly saw a small alpha, which was about to eat a piece of meat, I approached him and remove the flesh," I do not know eat during the turn, "I said seriously

The wolf just moaned sad and hungry

Tony: then I approach another wolf asleep on a ladder next to a pile of berries, "awake, is not bedtime" I said seriously

The wolf woke up scared, losing his balance and falling off the ladder

Tony: "perhaps believed to be a holiday" grumble annoying, as he walked, until I saw a wolf looking at a poster of Alaska

"As I would be with my family," he said sadly as he saw the wolf poster

Tony: "do not even think about it, now reorganized the entire section 23" I said seriously, before I left, I continued walking to where I saw a beta distributing meat to the wolves coming

"Here's your portion of meat and Merry Christmas" Wolf said kindly, as he handed the flesh

"Thanks," said the wolf cheerful

Tony: "you these long overdue and will teach as is," I said as he took the piece of meat and threw him in the face the next wolf in row

The wolf growled while he rubbed his face, "is an idiot," he said softly before leaving

Tony: I smiled and continue my way

A small omega was bringing food collected for the back of the cave, when suddenly I saw Tony, "Merry Christmas, sir, or as they say where merry Christmas come" said omega Latin-pitched, because he was transferred another park, but when he did not put me attention, I said annoyed, "idiot"

Tony: annoying back to where the omega, "you said" I asked annoyed

"Um, is that idiot, means very intelligent, where I come from, "I said quickly, and a little nervous

Tony: "oh, by then I think I'm the biggest idiot of all," I said proudly, as I left, he walked me ask, "Where is my second in command," I said to myself, "Hutch, come here immediately "yell

Hutch: I ran to where it was Tony, "yes sir"

Tony: "I need to talk to you in my office," I said seriously, as we climbed the stairs, as my office was on the top of the cave, but when you get upstairs, I slipped a piece of meat that had been thrown on the ground, throwing her off balance, and callera down the stairs, "ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch" scream in pain as he fell down the stairs

When I came downstairs, Tony kept rolling until it hit a tree, some alphas were armed, to not feel so sad while working

Tony: "ouch, I'll be sore for weeks," I said to myself, quite pain

Humphrey was carrying a great crust filled with food, while eating some berries, when I saw Tony under the tree, "you look very bad, you want some berries" I said politely

Tony: "do not eat the food of the winery, or bring several alphas for you enclose" I said annoyed as he removed berries

Humphrey: "You should go somewhere where you teach manners," I said calmly

Hutch: "Could I go to the cave of manners lady Mady" I suggested as I approached

Tony: "shut up" I yelled to omega, "and you shut up if you do not want to degrade" I said seriously Hutch

Hutch: silent, staring at the floor with sadness

Tony: "It is better that you look at who you're talking omega" I said seriously

Humphrey: "quiet, only came for my food reserves, but I guess I'll have to carry all my food away," I said, pulling out a very long list, "I have many reservations of food and I measure rations consumption, and am also the ambassador with other packs, and give us the supplies are under my care, "I said calmly

Tony: I opened my eyes, and I thought, "I cannot let it take all that, it's almost half of everything I have", "Sorry, did not mean to be so rude, you can continue, but do not forget to record what that you bring, and not pass your limit "said

Humphrey: "'ll try, but I could tell where turkeys are" asked

Tony: "Look them your" I said rudely

Humphrey: "the matter with you, perhaps your Christmas spirit this year ran" I asked

Tony: "in case you have not noticed, I hate Christmas" yell

Humphrey: I saw Tony was going to go, and I approached and warned him, "If I were you, I would be very careful, bad things happen to those who hate Christmas"

Tony: "how that" I asked mockingly

Humphrey: "If they are really bad, as is obvious you are, are visited by the spirits of Christmas" I said

Tony: "I am not afraid of any spirits or ghosts" I said mockingly, "in fact I'm not afraid of anything," I said

Hutch "and fear that has someone stealing their food, or that wolves are revealed against you, and they throw nothing" asked

Tony: I growled at him and said, "Well, maybe I have a little afraid of that," then I went to take my review

Hutch: I followed Tony, and when he finished his review, I asked, "Lord you I can ask a question"

Tony: "which" I said with little interest, as he started to walk to my office

Hutch: "I have been his second in command for many years, and I have fulfilled my duties, without fail, I've been working hard, and would like a decent portion of elk, for Christmas dinner, my daughter long ago long wanted to try it, and as you cut the portions we can take, I cannot take even a small dam elk "explain

Tony: "then do not eat much during the year," said rudely

Hutch: "Excuse me sir, but that's not the problem, which gives us only if I can feed my family," I said sadly

Tony: "then you should think again before you have family," he said, as he walked into my office

Hutch, "Sir, please, it's Christmas" I begged

Tony, "or think, now get out of my office," I said seriously

Hutch: "Yes sir," I said sadly, as I turned to work

Tony: I sat down, and from a large opening in my office, I saw with satisfaction, all the food we had, "this is fine, but you could do much better," I said to myself, "you think your old pal floating "I asked the ghost who was beside me," a moment "I said to myself with fear, look at my hand and shout startled to see a ghost, and ran to hide behind a rock," and-this , n-no, p-can e-being p-going "I said incredulously

"Because believe it," said the ghost as he approached Tony, "I'm Winston" said the ghost

Tony: I was surprised, and said "Winston, my old friend, together we lead the pack, but you're"

Winston: "dead" finished for him, "if you've been dead for two Christmases ago, I killed a wolf very angry about the way we treated" said

Tony: "if I remember, was a sad day, but that wolf was punished with the worst punishment, and now no one would dare to do the same," said

Winston, "but it was a fair for me so I was just like you, greedy, selfish, and bad, and if you do not change will have an end like mine," I said

Tony: "of course not, I reinforced safety dramatically after what happened with you," I said stubbornly

Winston: "Shut up, do not understand the point, you should start thinking about others and put their needs before material goods" I said, but when I look, I saw he was trying to leave quietly, quickly appeared in front of the

Tony: "AHHH" scream scared, before running, but fear not set me where he was going and crash into a wall, leaving me quite dazed on the floor

Winston: "It will be difficult at first, but it's your only hope to save you, and before the night is over, you will be visited by three ghosts, each more terrifying than the last, have been warned" I said

Tony: "Wait, you want me to believe this, who told you to do that, it was this silly coyote omega, or were my alphas, to scare me start trying the best" I said upset

Winston: "if you do not change, you will be condemned" I said as I ran through it and started flying around the office, "doomed" I repeated, before crossing the ceiling and disappear

Tony: swallow saliva, and was shaking

Humphrey: between Tony's office, and I saw quite scared, "Hi Tony," I said, as I put my paw on his shoulder

Tony: "AAAHHH" scream scared, jumping

Humphrey: I saw a column clutched in its talons, "it seems like you've seen a ghost" joke

Tony: I let go of the column, and you look upset, "are you doing here" I asked annoyed

Humphrey: "I asked the alpha of Alaska, if he knew where he had some blueberries, and sent me here" to explain

Tony: "Get out of here, now," I yelled annoying, as I turned around and went back to see all the food we had

Humphrey: I shrugged, and went walking

Then a beta came running while wearing a gift, "Mr. Pack" said

Tony: "AAAAHHH" scream scared as he grabbed another column, when I looked I saw it was just another wolf growled and got off again, "do not ever surprise me like that," I said upset

"Sorry sign" said beta, before running

P.V. Normal outside history

Author: "let us pause to eat," I said as I closed the book and put aside

Humphrey: "YOU" are said in disbelief, "I'm not hungry, I want to know how the story ends

Catherine: "I'm sorry but we can not continue for now," I said

Humphrey: "because" I asked

Author: "Well, basically because the special stay too long, and I want to publish 25" to explain

Humphrey: "I understand," I said nodding

Catherine: "I guess this is it, but only for now," I said smiling les

Author: "I promise I'll be updating before December 31" I said

Catherine: "Merry Christmas, and happy holidays, we wish you all" I said cheerfully

Author: "we wish you happiness and joy to everyone" I said cheerfully, "and my apologies for having taken so long to update, despite already finished college, I had an unexpected way with my family, which has taken me almost all the days of my vacation, but will update as soon as possible"

Catalina, "and do not forget to keep an eye on the second part of this story," added


	2. part 2

**Christmas Special alpha and omega**

**Here is the second part of the Christmas special alpha and omega, written by lobitaalpha899 and alpha and omega s, hope you like it**

**Alpha and Omega, are owned by Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Catalina: "Welcome to the second part of this special" I said cheerfully

Author: "everyone is ready" ask them

Tristan: "Wait, I have not finished eating," I said

Kate: "could you give us ten minutes, have not finished" I asked

Catalina: "We can eat dessert as we await" I suggested

Author: I think a good idea, "I said while smiling

Ten minutes later

Author: We all settled on chairs, and before starting, ask them "and I can continue," but then we heard a little moan when we turned, we saw it was Humphrey with crossed legs, moving from side to side, "that's wrong" I asked

Humphrey: "got to go" I said hurry

Kate: "I told you no were to take that glass of juice fifth" said

Humphrey, "but he was thirsty," said

Author: "seriously five glasses" I asked incredulously

Humphrey: "You could argue then, am I explode" said

Author: "Okay, the bathroom is over there," I said

Humphrey: I nodded and I ran

Catalina: after it was I approached the author and asked, "did you say that the electric hand dryer is broken"

At that moment an explosion was heard, followed by a black smoke

Author: "I think I realized," I said smiling

At that time we saw a Humphrey face full of smoke, and quite disoriented, staggering to where we were before falling to the ground

Author: "and can continue to" ask him

Humphrey: lift your head and try to say something, but could only cough a little smoke, before falling back to the ground

Catalina: "okay" ask them

Kate: will be, stuff like this happens all the time "I said as I was by his side, and he fondly wipe the face

Catalina: I sat next to the author, and rested my head on his shoulder, "can now continue," he said tenderly

Author: I smiled and contains, "where we left off," I said as he scanned the pages of the book, "I already chord, were we were Tony had received a gift"

P.V. normal in history

Tony: "AAAAHHH" scream scared as he grabbed another column, when I looked I saw it was just another wolf growled and got off again, "do not ever surprise me like that," I said upset

"Sorry sign" said beta, before running

Tony: I growled before dropping the column, I approached the gift and joy I caught that right, a Christmas gift, and only for me, then look at the card

"Tony, for the best wolf in history, Tony"

Tony, "is my favorite person, I" I said cheerfully before opening the gift, "that good, juicy, and flavorful filet mignon, medium term, just as I like, thank me," I said cheerfully, I put on the flat rock that was in the middle of my office, and before he can eat heard someone at the entrance, when I looked I saw who was I realized I was surprised that wolf sleeping on the stairs, "forward Candu" said

Candu: took a few steps before falling asleep next to a wall

Tony: I approached him and asked, "What Candu", but seeing that I did not answer, look at it seriously, and saw that he was asleep, bother me and I gave him a slap to wake

Candu: "it-happens" I said as I looked around me

Tony: "what Candu" he asked again seriously

Candu: see it, and I got up quickly, "Sorry to bother you sir, but I've been working for forty hours," I said wearily, but when I saw almost no attention made me wipe my throat to put attention

Tony: I looked back and said, "Okay, continuing well"

Candu, "Sir, I'm exhausted, I cannot keep my eyes open," I said wearily

Tony: "take a cold shower, pinch yourself, you whatever, but back to work," I said seriously, before launching kicked my office

Candu: was very upset and I said to myself, "is a damned who believed" but I could not finish because I fell asleep

At that time the wolf coming from Alaska entered the office

"Excuse me sir, but I feel much nostalgia for my home," he said sadly wolf

Tony: "back to work" yell seriously

"But sir, it's Christmas Eve, and I miss my family, strange setting up a tree with my brothers, and the special sauce that makes my mother," he said sadly wolf

Tony: "maybe" can fix that, "I said as we walked to the window of my office

"Seriously" said deluding the wolf, "many, thank you very much sir," said happily wolf

Tony: "you enjoy your trip," I said as he kicked out the window

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" cry wolf, but luckily for him, fell on a pile of meat, which cushioned the fall, and when she recovered from the fall, said very annoying, "and makes me angry that wolf"

Tony: After kicking I turned to leave the rock where the fillet

Hutch: between Tony's office and told him about, "pulping sir, but as his second in command is my duty to speak on behalf of all the wolves"

Tony: "I do not care what happens to the other wolves, and if no other issue, go away," I said seriously

Hutch, "Well sir, I want to rest all day tomorrow to spend the entire Christmas with my partner and my puppy" I asked

Tony: "happens to you, the only thing you talk about is your family," I said upset

Hutch: "Please sir, I love my family, show only a little Christmas spirit" I begged

Tony: I sighed and bring me to him, "You have been my most loyal wolf, and I love to do, but as with the other wolves would," I said sympathetically as she walked to the exit, now stop whining, and continues working "yell upset

Hutch, "but I'll tell my family," asked

Tony: "that's not my problem," I yelled upset before entering my office

During the day all the wolves worked nonstop, whether hunting, gathering, organizing food, distributing rations touched him everyone, or reassuring unruly wolves

Tony: was watching as everyone worked nonstop, and like my food rations up and up, but at that moment a light dazzled me, when I looked it was, I realized it was a light that only appeared at the end of the day, which meant that the work was finished for the day, I approached the window and said aloud, "I finish work today may leave, but first I want to inform you that tomorrow, work resumed an hour before you leave the sun, I do not want anyone comes late, and work until midnight that day, after all we have to be much more efficient "

All wolves looked very sad, before sighing and looking at the floor with disappointment, then enlisted and everyone left the big cave, being the last to leave Hutch

Hutch: I closed the cave with a large flat rock, before placing insurance only I could take, like every day, "Goodnight Mr. Tony, see you in a few hours," I said sadly, before I go to my cave

Meanwhile in the office of Tony

Tony: I was about to go to my cave, when suddenly a voice rumbling by all part

"Three ghosts, three ghosts" said the voice, it was clear that belonged to Winston

Tony: I began to tremble, and slowly started walking toward the exit, looking good around me

Humphrey was hidden behind a rock, and seeing Tony came up with an idea, when I pass by my side I left my hiding place and said, "Boo"

Tony: "AAAAHHHH" scream in terror as he jumped back, but tripped over a small rock that had, causing it to fall on my back, looked around, and saw it was that silly omega, I woke up, and I approached him very angry

Humphrey: I was laughing to see how he reacted, "you thought it was a ghost," I said laughing

Tony: "you do still here," I yelled angrily

Humphrey: "There is a large mound of snow blocking the main entrance, and the other entrance was closed by Hutch" said

Tony: "THAT, that means you'll be locked up tomorrow," said upset and sadness

Humphrey: "look at the bright side of this, we eat turkey, decorate the tree, and tell Christmas stories" I said with joy

Tony: "and what is the good side" asked annoying, as I returned to my office

Humphrey: "Tony waits, do you want some company, there are ghosts around here," I said as he walked beside her

Tony: "You have to do with that of ghosts, as you know so much" ask suspecting him of the

Humphrey: "I have a degree in christmaslogia" I said as I pulled my diploma

Tony: "There is that," I said as he took his diploma and looked

Humphrey: "Clearly there, and I went with honors," I said as he took the diploma, "such wise that the tradition of decorating a Christmas tree, is native to Germany and central Europe, or Christmas cards are originated as the last century in England "to explain

Tony: "get out of here, and if you say anything more, I will cut your neck" yell seriously, "I'll be in my office all night, and do not let anyone pass translucent, or float" I said before entering my office, walk to the center of my office, as he said annoyed, "who is believed to be the omega, a degree in christmaslogia that ridiculous", but at that moment I thought, "Maybe I do not run any risk", I approached at the entrance to my office and closed with a circular stone, "that's better," I said to myself while smiling, but then I saw a light coming out of the middle of the stone, stepped back, closing his eyes, and the light was blinding me when the light stopped, I opened my eyes, and I could not believe my eyes, it was a wolf snow white fur, "you are nothing frightening" I said with little interest

Lilly: "'ve been someone really bad, you should be very ashamed" I said seriously

Tony: "Seriously, it's the best you have," I said with little interest

Lilly: I hit him in the head

Tony: "ouch, because you did it," asked

Lilly: "You have to examine your life and will do so, from the beginning," I said seriously

Tony: "And if I refuse," I said so swaggering

Lilly: I gave him another blow to the head

Tony: "Okay, not deny me" I said as I rubbed the head

Lilly: I smiled and take up his leg, and both started flying

Tony: As we flew I noticed a small sign on our way, saying, "orphanage in the herd", "oh no, cannot be true," I said, not wanting to remember this place, "is the part of my horrible childhood, "I said sadly," a moment, as I'm floating, perhaps a ghost, "said scared

Lilly: "not yet, but those close to it," I said as we continued flying the orphanage, we stopped outside the cave where we saw a Tony puppy, and two other cubs

At that time a wolf came to the cave and said, "Okay puppies, behave yourselves nice as possible parents come"

Tony puppy: all nodded we look forward

Just at that time two pairs

Tony puppy: I saw after looking at us for a while, one of the couples chose the puppy next

The other couple after thinking, chose that was across from Tony to another puppy

Tony puppy: I saw sadly as the two couples were going, "like every Christmas," I said to myself sadly, as I got to the bottom of the cave to get some sleep

"I'm sorry Tony, but you'll spend more time at the orphanage," said the wolf before you go

Tony puppy: sighed sadly, "I do not want to be here longer, I just want to have a family," I said to myself sadly

Tony: I was looking at myself sadly, when suddenly hear a sob beside me

Lilly: I see Tony puppy had moved, and was sobbing a little sadness, "I understand why you became so cold, selfish and evil" I said something annoying

Tony: For the first time in a long time, I felt bad, "Thanks, I think," I said a little confused

Lilly, "but that's no excuse to ruin Christmas for all your wolves" I said seriously, "Now, you've learned something from visiting your past Christmases" I asked, hoping he has learned the lesson

Tony: "life is very cruel, and if you want to thrive, we must be as selfish as possible," said

Lilly: I went to knock on the head, "try again" I said upset

Tony: "life is always cruel, and you have to be cruel to others," said

Lilly: I saw him hit in the head, "I begin to think I ever will change," I said somewhat frustrated, "it's time to come back," I said as he lifted my leg

Tony suddenly a current of air came and dragged me, next thing I knew I had fallen into my office, "ouch" I said quite sore, then I saw the omega come into my office, "you want" asked annoying

Humphrey: "it is not by Tony upset you, but your next appointment is here, is the ghost of Christmas present," I said before leaving your office

Tony: "oh no, not again, not so fast" I said with fear

Then someone pushed the boulder so hard her out of the way

Tony: gulp of fear, as I hid behind a rock

The ghost came to where Tony and him out of hiding

Tony: see the ghost in fear, and saw it was a wolf cream coat, quite large, carrying a Christmas wreath on his head and had a great green jacket

Mooch: "I am the ghost of Christmas present," I said, I'll take you on a journey through Christmas present, "I said, I grabbed a leg and began to fly, but as you pass by a wall, I could not pass Tony, try several times, but did not pass

Tony: "just so you know, I can not get through things," I said quite sore from all the blows he gave me trying to pass

Mooch: I thought for a moment and said, "Take my clothes"

Tony: I do nodded and turned translucent me

Mooch "Now we go" I said as I went flying

P.V. Normal outside history

Author:'ll have to do another pause

Humphrey: "THAT; BECAUSE "yell upset

Catalina: "because we promised update before new year, and already 11:30 pm, the last day of the year," said

Humphrey: I grumbled to myself, "okay" I said upset

Author: do not be like, plus there will be a third "I said

Humphrey: "if you keep well, going to end, but for other Christmas" said

Author: "jajajaja, that funny," I said sarcastically

Humphrey: "I know, the worst is that no lock to be," I said smiling

Author: I rolled my eyes

Catalina: I chuckled at the scene, "Well here ends this part of the special, but will be updating as soon as possible, hopefully the third and last part of this story

Author: "It is true, sorry we could not finish this special before, I've been pretty busy and I've only had a few days off to write" excuse me

Catalina: "happy new year to everyone, and have a very prosperous 2015, and full of achievements and successes" I said cheerfully

Author: "Happy New Year, everyone has a very happy, and this year will be a better year for everyone," I said cheerfully

Catalina: "we said goodbye until next chapter" I smiled as I dismissed them


	3. part 3

**Christmas Special alpha and omega**

**Here is the second part of the Christmas special alpha and omega, written by lobita-sexy and alpha and omega s, hope you like it**

**Alpha and Omega, are owned by Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Catherine: "Hello, welcome to the last part of this special Christmas" be greeted smiling

Author: "Hello to all" cheerfully greet

Humphrey, "and can continue" I asked impatiently

Author: "at least have the decency to greet" said

Humphrey: I sighed, and greet, "Hello World", then headed to the author, "but I think I speak for everyone when I say that already start with this part of the special" I said seriously

Author: "yes you are very impatient" said

Humphrey: "I am not impatient, is that you delay much," I said

Author: "that's being impatient" I said smiling

Humphrey: "Do not be impatient, if you do not delay much" I said

Author: "makes no sense" said

Humphrey: "Clearly, if" I said

Eve: "enough both, if they want to have their stomachs slowly with my claws" I said seriously

Author: either we assent with fear

Eve: "since they understood, it is better to continue the story," I said

Author nodded nervously, and began searching the page where we had been, "that gave very scared," I whispered to Catalina

Catherine: "Do not worry, I will not let you do anything," I said affectionately, as he kissed the cheek

Author: "Thanks," I said as he kissed the cheek

Humphrey: "If they had finished, we can continue" I said impatiently

Author: I rolled my eyes and found the page where we had been, "Tony was the last time with the second ghost of Christmas, the ghost of Christmas present

P.V. normal in history

Tony: I do nodded and turned translucent me

Mooch "Now we go" I said as I went flying

Tony: Hold me as best he could, but it came with such force that the end where I was holding broke, "oh no this is going to hurt," I said with fear, then look down, and sighs of relief, and I said myself "at least I fall into a mound of nine '

When Tony collided with the mound of snow, collided with something hard that was below this, after that, the snow fell revealing that had collided with a large rock

Mooch: "I warned you not will loose" reminded him, "Now look what you caused" I said seriously as he pointed at the entrance to the great cave

Tony: Look at the entrance and was immediately surprised by what I saw, "a palette of Candu" said surprised, seeing Candu asleep on a rock in the middle nevada

Mooch: "see, there is much more that you have to see," I said

Tony: I nodded and grabbed his clothes again

Mooch: We flew until we reached the place, "observes" said

Tony: I saw that we had reached the top of the biggest hill land, and there I could see that wolf that came from Alaska, and if memory failed me not named Steve

Steve: I was watching sadly the train tracks that could lead me home, "as I miss my home," I said sadly, then I saw a shooting star happened, "I want to be in my home" want quietly while some small tears dripped from my eyes

Mooch: "do you think that" I asked

Tony: "useless and silly Christmas feelings," I said casually as he began to walk, but I fell into a big hole that was hidden in the snow

Mooch: "ah I call that karma" I told myself before entering the hole and remove it, then take a small cave that was near the valley

Tony: see the cave, and saw it was a small cave, where they could barely accommodate three wolves, when we entered, I could see Hutch, with his partner and daughter

Hutch: Niky and I were sleeping us around Daisy, "tomorrow is Christmas, these excited" I asked

Daisy: "if enough, and believe that I can try elk meat, say that it is very rich, I also behaved very well all year, and that's all I asked," I said excitedly

Niky: Hutch and I looked nervously, but I said, "Sure love, and certainly you have behaved very well all year"

Daisy: I smiled and asked my dad, "Dad, because you think that Mr. Tony is so selfish and bad"

Hutch: I was surprised to ask, but I said, "I think it's because he has a family, to be with", look through the cave entrance and saw a shooting star going, "Look honey, a shooting star, make a desire

Daisy: I smiled and said with much hope "what I want most is that my dad did not have homework tomorrow, so we can spend Christmas together as a family"

Hutch: I smiled sadly and said affectionately, "rests affection"

Niky: "you have sweet dreams" I said as he licked his cheek, then settled to sleep

Mooch: we saw you three fell asleep almost immediately, then I went to Tony said, "Because he did not give away this sweet puppy some moose meat, you do not need meat anyway"

Tony: "keeps trying to make me feel guilty, but you do not understand the rules of greed" I said seriously

Mooch "that that that that is a very foolish" I said annoyed, "you mandate to your office with a kick" I said seriously

Tony: "nice offer, but rejects" I said mockingly

Mooch: prepare and gave me a big kick, with all my strength

Tony: "AAAAAAAHHHH" yelled as he flew, I flew to my office where collision with the flat rock that was in the middle of this, "ouch, that hurt a lot," I said very sore as I stood up, looked around, and saw that I had returned to my office, suddenly heard someone singing outside my office, I got up and went to investigate

Humphrey was decorating a tree that had placed outside the office of Tony, as he sang cheerfully, "Christmas is Christmas all the earth rejoice"

When Tony left his office, apartment some Christmas decorations that were quite sharp

Tony: "ouch" scream in pain, jumping, careful hurt my leg does not touch the ground

Humphrey: I saw Tony, and I approached him, "Tony, other than terrible you look, if you do not know, say you hit your head, they crashed into a wall several times, and I kicked" I said in a tone of joke

Tony: "is not even half of what has happened to me, I think I'm losing my mind, a few minutes ago was seeing a small puppy wish upon a shooting star, and almost felt something," I said shocked

Humphrey: "you, feel something," I said surprised, "that means you will no longer be selfish and bad" asked hopeful

Tony: "I said I almost felt something, not that I had gone completely mad," I said seriously

Humphrey: "too bad, sorry for you, because I heard that the last ghost, is very dark and wild," I said calmly

Tony: "WHAT, there is still another ghost" said frightened

Then a groan was heard from Tony's office followed that, a thick fog began to get out of there

Tony: I began to tremble with fear

Humphrey: "I guess I gotta go, I will not interrupt your date with the ghost sir, good luck," I said before trying to leave quickly

Tony: You step on the tail so it does not go away, "please do not go, do not leave me with the ghost, hide me, hide me I beg" I begged

Humphrey: "How can I resist avoid making a little joke," I thought, smiling, "quick follow me" I said

Tony: I nodded and ran after the

Humphrey: "Quick hide yourself here," I said as I pointed to a small hole in the wall of the cave

Tony: I nodded and jumped inside, but it was not big enough to let, and I get stuck

Humphrey: "not obvious" I said, as long hole, and throw it in a water-filled hole that was close, "I know, around here," I said as I pulled out of the water, throw it in a cave full of flesh had rotted

Tony: I went quickly, trying to breathe fresh air

Humphrey: "oh, I know where, come over here," I said as I ran to the edge of the second floor, directly across from a large mound of meat

Tony: I approached the border without knowing where conceals

Humphrey: "jumps, do not look in the flesh" said

Tony: I nodded and jump, but finished sliding down the mound of meat, until it hits the floor, "ouch" I said with pain when shock, "I'm very sore dawn tomorrow," said aching, as I stood

Suddenly the whole area was filled with fog, and a wolf with black robe appeared opposite Tony

Eve: "Tony, I came for you," I said grimly

Tony, "and-I do not know what will" stutter fear

Eve: "to me ti" he growled, while desvainaba my claws

Tony: "I can give you all the meat you want, just leave me alone, please," I begged, as she gave him a piece of meat

Eve: use my claws to tear flesh without difficulty

Tony: I suddenly saw that everything around me had changed, now we were in the middle of a small valley, with some trees around, and everything was covered in snow, and for some reason had a cold feeling walking through my body, "where we are "I asked a little scared

Eve: "We are in the Christmas future," I said seriously

Tony: I looked around, in more detail, and I realized we were in the cemetery of the pack, "I think you got the wrong day, this is more of Halloween" I said, suddenly saw Hutch, along with his partner and daughter, looking sadly a tomb, bring me along with the ghost and ask curious, "because who is crying"

Eve: just limit myself to point to the tomb in front of them

Tony: Look carefully and I noticed that read, "Tony Scrooge" at that moment I felt as if my blood had frozen, followed by a feeling of sadness

Hutch: "Mr. Tony, never had family or friends, but maybe now can have what you want, which is to be alone with their possessions, forever" I said sadly

Tony: "I know I did good things for others," I said with spirit, thought for a moment and remembered something I did, "I help a great position in the pack," I said with pride

Hutch, "as he had no heir, and do not let anyone over as leader of the pack, all alphas started fighting for power, destroying the herd, the few who survived, we become lone wolves or other traveled in search of a new flock to join, but the only good thing about it is that for the first time in years, we can spend Christmas with our families "to explain to my daughter, as she put a flower in a show of respect, Although it did not deserve, "Mr. Tony goodbye forever" I said to the grave, with some indifference, before I go to, Daisy and Niky back to our cave

Tony: I had tears in my eyes, "please, I can not end well, please you something" I begged the wolf, "did not want to end up lonely and sad" I begged while buffeted

Eve: you look seriously, before pushing him away, "do not touch me again," he growled upset

Tony: gulped nervously suddenly saw the cub Hutch had returned while wearing some berries

Daisy: "Mr. Tony, I know everyone hated him, but I do not hate, I know you must be very sad and angry at not having a family to celebrate with, so if you're watching from up there, or below, in his grave, I want you to know that will never be alone, because I promise you that every Christmas I'm going to visit, and if you did not know, christmas is the only day of the year when everyone is family, "I said as I looked grave , "brought him a christmas sweet berries" I said as she berries in the grave, "merry Christmas Mr. Tony" I said before I

Tony: I had tears in my eyes, look at me and I saw the ghost also had tears in his eyes, "for the first time in my life I'm really sorry for what I've done"

Eve: I dry the tears from my eyes, and look

Tony: "I could have a second chance" asked sincerely

Eve: I look serious, "go and change for good," I said seriously

Suddenly a gust of wind began to blow, was so strong that Tony was flying

Tony: I was flying when suddenly crash into a tree, "ouch, because I still happening that," I said to myself with pain, I woke up, and I look, "I'm alive" I said cheerfully, "but more importantly is that I am a new wolf, full of the Christmas spirit, "I said with happiness and joy, suddenly hear a hum coming from a mound of snow quickly began to dig, and saw it was Candu," Candu awake, awake will Candu "I said, as he shook

Candu: yawn and look wearily

Tony: "what day is today" I asked expectantly

Candu: "Today is Christmas," I said half asleep

Tony: "I did not lose me" I said cheerfully, "I will increase your food ration, and give you a month-long vacation, and you can go to rest in any of the herds that are allied our" I said generously

Candu: I opened my eyes, smiling hugely

Tony, "but first we have much work to do," I said as she dragged him, "you must save Christmas" I said excitedly, as we entered the great cave

Some hours later, all the wolves were coming to the big cave for another day of hard work, they were discouraged and sad, as it was Christmas, and had to work all day

Hutch: "Daisy, Niky, sure they do not want to be home, it's Christmas" ask them

Daisy: "We are safe daddy, just want to spend Christmas with you," I said as I hugged

Hutch smiled slightly and will return the embrace

At that time the first light of morning, I enter a hole that was on top of a wall, illuminating a large tree, which was beautifully decorated, Tony suddenly appeared, with a cap of Santa Claus

Tony: "Merry Christmas," I said cheerfully, first I approached Steve, "Steve, you got a direct trip to your home if parts right now, you got less than two hours," I said cheerfully, as he showed two guides very experienced

Steve: "really makes me happy sir," I said with much happiness, as he ran toward the guides

Tony: I then approached the Latin omega, "Merry Christmas," I said cheerfully, as he gave a large piece of meat

"Thank you Mr. Tony" I said very happy

Tony: then I approached Hutch and his family, "here is a big, juicy piece of moose meat, for a cute puppy" said Daisy fondly, as he gave a large piece of moose meat

Daisy: I smiled while receiving

Tony: I made a sign to Candu, and brought a trunk full of different kinds of meat, "there are also caribou, turkey, wild boar, some fish, and various meats more" I told them generously and joyfully

Daisy: "thank you very much," I said very grateful

Tony: "wait, that's not all, will give to your father and all the wolves, increased food portions, and a month's vacation" yelled cheerfully and generously

Hutch: "lord it feels good" I asked surprised, since it's never that generous and kind

Tony: "I feel better than ever, after so many years of wickedness and selfishness, I can finally feel cheerful and happy," I said with sincerity

Daisy: "It is a miracle of Christmas, Dad," I said happily

Hutch: "this is darling, it really is a miracle," I said with joy

During the rest of the morning, Tony distributed gifts to all other wolves, while all amused at the big party that was organized, some were dancing, others were eating, or some that another couple stood under the mistletoe

Hutch: When Tony term to deliver presents, Daisy, Niky and I went, "Lord, we know you have no family to be with, but today we want to be part of our family," I said politely and sincerely

Daisy: "if you did not know, that's Christmas, Mr. Tony trafficking" I said cheerfully, as I approached and hugged

Tony: I smiled and hugged her back

After several minutes

Tony: I was watching like everyone was having fun, and as they were happy with their gifts, suddenly a concern came to me, "gifts, increased portions, vacation, I'll be left with nothing," I said to myself with concern, "I think of a strategy to avoid this, I steal gifts, or just reduce the portions of all, I should think," I told myself so thoughtful

Daisy: I approached Tony and moved it gently

Tony: the look and asked, "What Daisy"

Daisy: "Excuse me sir, want some Christmas Berries" I offered helpfully

Tony: I took one of the berries, and remembered how she brought some berries how are you and let me in my grave, which made my eyes fill with tears of happiness, because I felt loved, something I had never felt before

Daisy: "Happy Christmas Uncle Tony" I said fondly

Tony: "Uncle," I said surprised, but smiled and said fondly, "Okay I'll be your uncle"

Daisy: I smiled and hugged him

Tony: You return the hug, smiling

Meanwhile, upstairs, the three ghosts were watching from the shore

Mooch: "Tony finally did, change his way of being," I said cheerfully

Eve: "you did wrong hands, otherwise, would have opened the stomach," I said seriously, but Lilly interrupted me

Lilly, "but instead, we need not, your description of how torturarías" I said quickly

Eve: I sighed and said "okay"

Back to the party

Hutch: "Attention everyone," I said aloud, I saw everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, "I think I speak for everyone in saying that because Mr. Tony, thanks for what you have done today, and most importantly thanks for change, for good, "I said truthfully

Everyone smiled and said in unison, "Merry Christmas"

Humphrey was watching from afar, smiling, "as I like Christmas" I said to myself, before I go to my cave

P.V. Normal, outside history

Author: "and FIN" I said as I closed the book

Catalina, "and concludes this special Christmas" I smiled to them

Author: "I regret the delay in having this story" sincerely apologize

Catherine: "We hope you liked it," I said with hope

Author: "I wish you well, take care, until the next" I fired me

Catherine: "Good luck to all, until the next" goodbye me

Humphrey: "see you later" I said goodbye


End file.
